What Did I Do?
by Squam-Darnell
Summary: Ben and Sadie are married. Arden is totally jealous and she'll do anything to break them up. Theres only one thing keeping him and Sadie together and Ben doensn't have a thought in his mind to leave...
1. Big Surprises

Big Surprises 

Sadie and Ben are married.

Sadie Harrison woke up and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.  
She wondered why she was felling so sick all of a sudden. Ben Harrison rolled over to see his new wife wasn't there. He got up and walked to the washrooom.

"Hey Red"

"Hey Ben"

"You feeling alright this has been going on a while now and I think you should get it checked,"

"No, I'm fine, I bet it's just a cold, if it continues I'll go"

"Okay Red how about I go with you?"

"Fine If I continues by tonight I'll let you take me."

"Okay well I have to get ready for work, you call in sick for today and i'll brin you in tonight"

"Ok, Bye Ben"

"Love you Byee"

"Byee"

Ben is in his car driving to a photoshoot at a modeling agency. "OMG! is that Arden??? I can't believe this." Ben thought.  
Arden walks up to Ben.

"Hey Benjamin, I never knew you became a photographer, I guess you really did follow your dream" Arden said flitatiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I work here"

"Cool."

"Listen Benjamin I'm not like how i used to be"

"Well then i think you should know Sadie and I got Married"

"Oh cool, Im happy for you Ive actually met someone too."She said with a smug look on her face.

"Good now i better get to work"

"Bye Benjamin"

Ben and Sadie are waiting to see what is up with Sadie.

The doctor comes out and says,"Sadie Harrison come in"  
Ben and Sadie walk in.  
Sadie you have...

We are new at making stories so put as many reviews as possible


	2. What Next?

Sadie you have a Baby in your stomach.  
"What"  
"Sadie this is great, how far along is she??" Ben asked excitedly.  
"About 4 months." Replied the doctor.

Sadie was speechless she didn't know what to think.

"Well i guess he's solved your problem Red"  
"Yeah, I think we should go home now Ben"  
"Ok thank you"

In the Car

"Ben, I can't believe this"  
"Yeah, were going to have to move"  
"Well we have five months to create a room for this baby"  
"Yeah, well let's get home and you can rest and I'll call around"  
"Okay thanks Ben"

" Hi, I'm Ben Harrison and i was wondering if my wife, my new baby and I could move in"  
" I understand this is a 2 bedroom house?" Ben said tiredely.  
"Yeah, it is. Its $325 a month and you can move in on August 2nd"  
"Okay I'll talk to my wife and call you back."

"Red, theres a two bedroom house in Oshawa that's $325 a month, we can move in netx month on the second"  
"Okay sounds good"

" Okay we want the house"  
"Great, Come get the keys on the 30th"  



	3. The Phone Call

The Hawthorne Residents-1:00 pm

"Margret!!!!" Called Hal from upstairs.  
"Yea Hal." Margret said coming into the livingroom.

"Hey do you want to go to THE WOW with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Cool do you need something to wear tonight? A new dress or something?"

"Hal its just dinner I think what is in our closet will do."

"Ok but put your best dress on tonight because I want you to knock me off my feet for the rest of my life."

"Whatever you say Hal."

"K be ready by 7 pm ok?"

"Ok."

Over the the rest of the day Margret got ready and weirdly never saw her boyfriend in those 7 hours.  
She thought about how odd he was acting and what he said when he asked her out tonight.

"Margret you ready to go?"

"Yup." she said coming down the stairs in a black strapless knee lenght dress.

At THE WOW. "Hey Mar?"

"Yea?"

Hal got up and went over to her. He took her hand and kneeled down on one knee. He took a little black velvet box and said.  
"Margret, I've loved you since the first day I saw you and I still love you. I want to spend the rest of miy life with you. Margret Browning-Leveck will you...

"First I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong..." Margrets cell sang.

"Hello?"

"Margret, I'M HAVING A BABY!!!"

"Sadie?"

"Yea."

"OH MY GOD!!! I have talked to ever since Hal asked me out three years ago."

"Well I had to tell my bestfriend. Oh yea I got married."

"Really to who?"

"Ben"  



	4. Its A Girl!

"Your dream Sadie Harrison!"

"Yeah and now im pregnant with his child"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We dont know yet but when im farther in I'll know and I'll Definately call you!"

"So how are you and Hal doing?"

"Good, I think he was about to purpose and the you called!"

"Oops bad timing but i thought you had to know, even though we havent talked in years."

"So where do you live?" Sadie asked curiously.

"In Oshawa, 24 Leisure st. Its a nice little place."

"OMG! I'm moving to 26 Leisure st!"

"Awesome...Well i better go I'll call you later, we should meet out some time"

"Sorry Hal carry on"

"Margret Browning-Levec will you marry me?"

"YES Hal YES I will marry you"

Ben and Sadie are shopping for stuff for the baby.

"Okay Red are you ready?"

"Yeah I just need to get on my shoes, meet you in the car."

"K"

At the Mall

"Lets go to Sears first."

"Okay, Is that Arden?"

"Omg it is"

"Hey Benjamin and Hawthorne, What are you doing here?"

"Actually its Harrison Arden and were shopping for our about to be born baby"

"Awesome, Girl or Boy?"

"We don't know yet Arden now can we please go and get the stuff we need?" Ben Said sternly.

"Bye Benjamin and Hawthorne," Arden said with an evil smirk.

" What one should we buy the Light Brown one or the Dark Brown one?"

"I think the light brown one and we could get those dressers to match"

"Yeah that would look nice"

"Lets go to the carseat section,"

"Okay or should we go get blankets and crib protecters first then to the car seats?"

"I guess we should get the blankets first," replied Sadie.

"Let's get the duck ones,"

"Yeah those are cute."

"Okay well i think we should come back some other time thats enough shopping for today"

1 month later

"Omg this house is so pretty" Said Sadie.

"Yeah it is pretty nice why don't we go see Hal and Margaret for a bit?"

"Okay let's Go"

Brinnggg Brinnggg

"Hal get the door"

"Fine."

"Hey Ben, Hey Sadie What are you guys doing here?"

"We live beside you Hal"

"Oh yeah forgot about that"

"Yeah"

"Well come in"

"So has the doctor told you what the baby is yet?" asked excited Margaret.

"Yeah he told us yesterday it's going to be a girl!"

"Omg! So Ben what do you think about having a baby in the house?"

"Its gonna be an experience for sure"

"It'll be Fine"

"Hal get some drinks for them Ben, Sadie what do you want?"

"Water please Hal"

"Me too" added Sadie.

"We have some news too Sadie were... 


	5. Arden's Phone Call

"Sadie, Hal and I are gettin married!!!!"

"OMG Hal, your have a soft side thats a first." sadie joked.

"Way to go man you will just love being a husband at least it treats me good and now i have a little girl coming and my best friend is the mother and she is my wife. I couldn't be more happier. And there the star of my eye."

"Awww Ben that means a lot to me it really does."sadie said turning in her husbands arms and kissing him and giving him a big hug.

"Well lets hope married life will treat me as good as it treats you. Eh Ben."

"Hun. O yeah lets hope."

"Well we gotta go we have to still unpack somethings and still set up the baby's room."

"Ok well thanks for coming over. And we hope to see the little on soon."

After they said their good byes and exchaned hugs and handshakes Ben and Sadie left.

The Harrison Residance

"Ben, what colour do you want to paint the room."

"Ben, Benjamin."

"O, yeah what?"

"Have you heard anything I've said?Talking to a wall is easier then talking to you, would you please listen to me?"

"BENJAMIN HARRISON WOULD YOU PLEASE FOCUS ON WHAT WE'RE DOING OR DO YOU NEED TO GO TO BED?"

"Ok Sadie what do you want me to do, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted that there's gonna be a baby in the house"

"Ok well what colour do you want to paint the room?"

"How about green and we'll but duck wall paper at the top?It'll match the bed spread."

"That sounds good now lets get painting"

"Wow the room painted looks great, lets go to bed now and tomorrow we can put on the wallpaper tommorrow"

"Ok lets go to bed"

"So you ready to start putting the wall paper on?"

"Yeah let's go now"

"Ok so Ben can you please go get the glue...ben can you please go get the glue?"

"BEN GET THE GLUE"

"FINE I QUIT DO IT YOURSELF"

"Red wait where are you going??"

"Ben im pregnant trying to paint a room and you are not listening to me, you know i can't lift the glue so can you get it now??"

"Ok"

"Thank you"

"Here's the glue"

"Thaks how about you do those two walls and ill do these two?"

"Sure"

"It looks perfect when its dry ill try to set up the crib" said Ben.

"Thanks Ben"

"Now lets go take a break"

"Sounds good"

brinnnnnnggg brinnnggg

"Got it," Sadie Said.

"Hello is Ben there?"a mysterious voice said on the other end.

"Ben its for you"

"Ok"

"Hello"

"Hi Benjamin, I was thinking about you soo much and I just had to call"

"Yeah I've been thinking about you too!"

"Ben who are you talking to?" Sadie asked curiously.

"My mom"

"Oh ok Can i talk to her after?"

"Uhhh sorry mom i gotta go bye"

"Ben i wanted to talk to her about the baby"

"Oh Uhh she had to go"

"Right I heard you say you had to go now who was it?"

"Fine it was Arden."

"BEN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE BRINGING A BABY INTO A HOUSE WHERE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE YOUR WIFE."

"You know what Ben i don't think living with you is a good idea..It's over" 


	6. What next Arden?

"Margaret I need to come to your house until the baby's born then I'll move somewhere else"Sadie said Crying.

"uhh Sadie What happened?"

"Ben fell in love with Arden and I can;'t live with him anymore, all he thinks about is Arden and now phone calls obviously theres something going on"

"Maybe you should hear Ben's side of the story Sadie"

"Margaret I've listened to your advice before but this time I'm not going back to him."

"Okay well bring your stuff over and well help set up in the spare bedroom."

"Ok, I'll be back in about ahalf an hour. If i come back any later come get me."

"K bye."

Sadie left the house and walk into the her house next door and there sitting on the couch making out was Ben and Arden.

"Woow it took you 10 minutes to get me out and to get your favorite person in. Wow Ben I would have never thought in a million years you, Ben Harrison would cheat on me as your wife as a mater of fact I would never think you would think of cheating on anyone but I got that wrong to. Right now I think I regret ever marrying you."

"Sadie wait. I'm... I'm sorry its not my fault I..."

"NOT YOUR FAULT! BEN IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU! IF NOT THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT BEN! TELL ME BEJAMIN TELL ME WHOSE FAULT IT IS AND MAYBE I CAN TRY TO FORGIVE YOU!"

"SADIE I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND I ALWAYS WILL. ITS JUST THAT ARDEN CAME AND PUT SOME WEIRD SPELL AND IT MADE ME MAD ABOUT HER BUT THATS DONE AND IM SORRY.  
I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU THIS WAY. AND I WANT YOU AND THE BABY TO ..."

"Ben, something doesn't feel right" 


	7. Little Baby Abby

"Sadie I think your water broke, Arden get out and Sadie I'll help you to the car"

"Ben hurryy hurry ben it hurts"

At the hospital

"Well Mrs. and Mr. Harrison its a girl. What are you going to name her?"

"Well we were thinking Abagail."

"Thats a beautiful name. I'll go make the birth certificate."

"Ben can you please call Margaret and tell her I won't be staying at her house and tell her to get her hal and my parents here as fast as possible."

"Sure and Red thanks for listening"

"No problem now go and call and then come see your daughter"

"Fine...Chimo"

"Sadie, Ben what a beautiful baby you have."

"Thanks mom and dad" replied Sadie.

"Hal could you pelase go to our house tonight with Ben and help set up the baby's room?"

"No Prob sis."

"Well everyone can leave but Ben"Said Sadie.

"Ben I'm sorry I freaked out I guess I was just kinda mad that we were having a baby and were married and Arden was breaking us up just like at highschool."

"Yeah I understand I'm sorry too."

"Well I', tired do you mind taking care of Abby for a bit??"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Sadie woke up 3 hours later and was blinded by the white light of the hospital room. She closed her eyes and reopened them then looked around.Nobody was there exsept baby Abby asleep in her crib.  
The Harrison Residents-Abbys Room

"How the hell do they want you to put this pain in the butt crib together?" Ben yelled throwing the screw driver on the floor.

"Hey Ben take it easy I'm almost done why dont you go done and grab some drinks." Hal said to his brother-in-law,"And I'm done."

"Finally well lets get back to the hospital before Sadie wakes up." 


	8. Home Again!

**Sorry its been a while but we've been busy!R&R plz!**

At the hospital- 

Sadie wakes up and sees Ben and Hal walk in the door.

She wonders where her new daughter is.

They start talking to her.

'Hey Red"

"Hey"

"We finished the room and Mom and Dad are here," Hal said nicely(for once, Sadie thought)

"BRINGTHEM IN!"

'Mom, Dad you can come in now"

"Sadie, we got here as soon as we could", Said her dad in his usual my little girl tone. But now Sadie had her own little girl!

" Ok its fine do you want to see her??"

"YEAH!!!" shouted her mom loudly.

"Here she is, the doctor said she's healthy and we can bring her home in 2 days.

"That's good, your father and I have decided that since we live far away, we'll stay at your house for a couple weeks and help out, I'm sure you and Ben could use a break"

"That would be great!"

"Visiting hours are over said the nurse sharply."

"Here ill take Abagail" Said Ben.

"Mom and Dad you can take mine and Bens room for the night…Ben you can sleep in that bed beside me, the doctor said it would be fine!

"Ok bye Sadie, bye Ben, bye Abby"

"Bye"

The Next morning 

"Sadie Harrison

"Yes that's me"

"The doctor said its fine for you to go now."

"Okay, Ben we can leave"

"Ok, You get Abby in her car seat and ill load up the car."

"Okay."

At the Harrison Residence 

"Is all our presents to her ready?"

"Yeah, Oh they're here!" exclaimed Mr. Hawthorne.

"Okay is the baby's room ready?"

"Yeah me and Hal Fixed it up today, and we put the new blanket on it too!"

"Okay here they come!"

"Ben I got Abby can you bring in her stuff?"

"Sure Red"

"Thanks!"

"Hey mom and dad, can you take her for a sec?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Finally home." Sadie announced loudly.

She went to check out Abby's room. She thought the room was amazing but not as amazing as her beautiful young daughter!


	9. A disasterous Rehersal!

-1"Here comes the bride all dressed in white…"

"CRASH, BOOM BANG"

"Ben you left Abby in the car?!?!"

"You mean to tell me that she's been in there this whole time?"

"I thought you were getting here, she's probably still sleeping.."

"Ben you know she cant be in the car for a long time"

"I'll go get her"

---------------

"Abby are you in there?"

"OMG ABBY YOUR NOT THERE"

------------

"Ummmm, Sadie I have some bad news…..Abby's not in the car."

"WHAT!?!?!? MY TWO WEEK YEAR OLD BABY IS GONE" Sadie said crying.

"It's okay Red, I'm sure we'll find her" Ben said holding Sadie in his arms.

"Ben its not okay were horrible parents, if I just paid attention then my baby wouldn't be gone"

"Sadie, it's all my fault, I was the one responsible to get her"

"What's going on here?" Margret asked curiously.

"Abby's gone. We forgot to bring her in here and when Ben went to get her she wasn't there."

"Well, we should contact the police and hope they can find a trace."


End file.
